Accidentes y Pañales
by rdcami97
Summary: Chica se convertira en la madre temporal de Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy, todo culpa del Guardia nocturno y el descuidar una crema antienvejecimiento magica. ¿como sera cuidar a 3 viejos con cuerpos de infantes?.
1. Cremas Mágicas y Poker

**Como no tengo nada que hacer y hace un tiempo eh querido escribir una historia (en este caso un intento) de FNaF. Perdón si encuentran HORORES de ortográfia. Esto esta inspirado en La fanfic de "Baby Boom", el cual esta en ingles y me encanto (use el traductor jejeee), quise escribir una a base de esa, pero no igual, no quiero que me culpen de copyring -3-U.**

**Si no les gusta o que leen, no lean.**

**Summary: Chica se convertira en la madre temporal de Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy, todo culpa del Guardia nocturno y el descuidar una crema antienvejecimiento magica. ¿como sera cuidar a 3 viejos con cuerpos de infantes?. (pongo el pecho si me quieren pegar por el mal summary)**

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Scott. Los personajes estaran animados al estilo de Pole-bear (aunque tendran mas edad)y Mike sera al estilo de Rebornica (ohh sii, crossover de artistas, o como se escriba)**

**PD: dudo que ponga mis Oc's, pero igual queda que los llegue a poner.**

Un hombre con gafas de sol, gabardina y un sombrero se paseaba con una perfumería; ¿qué hacia él en un lugar casi concurrido por mujeres y muchachas?, ¡Fácil! se dio cuenta de que su edad empezaba a afectacle a su cara y eso le asustaba, ya que pensaba que no podría seguir pareciendole atractivo a su novia con una cara llena de arrugas .

-Emmm, hola ¡ejem! quisiera saber las marcas de las marcas antiage, sus precios y cual de todas es la mejor - forzando una voz mas grave de la que tenía, mientras que con nerviosismo miraba a ambos lados por miedo a ser descubierto, a lo que la joven del mostrador lo miro con rareza a su forma de actuar-

-Si... tenemos distintos tipos de cremas, desde la mas efectivas, hasta las marcas prohibidas en el mercado- dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros mientras le mostraba un catalogo de marcas de crema-

-Quiero esa y rápido que tengo que tra¡DIGO! llevarselo a mi mujer -da una risa falsa, la cual le lastima la gargante y tose a lo loco. La muchaca entra en pánico y corre a buscar la crema, volviendo con un bolsa- Gra- la pelinegra lo interrumpe antes de darle la bolsa-

-Una cosa señor, tenga cuidado con esta crema, como veo que no se dio cuenta cual eligio, esta es una de las más poderosas, ya que posee hasta magia negra de las tribus Chicualanates (N/A: no existe :'v) y el uso exesivo de este tiene malas consecuencias-

-Si, Si, puedo morir, se me metera un chobi y me volvera loco, bla bla bla. Si supiera donde trabajo, lo que me puede pasar por usar de mas esta crema es lo minimo a lo que me pasa ahí jovencita- le tira el dinero justo en el mostrador para luego tomar la bolsa eh irse sin más-

-La joven suspira, cruzando sus brazos al ver el lugar donde estaba el hombre- si supiera que me di cuenta que es medio trolito ¡Jm!-

[Horas mas tarde :D]

Mike se encontraba ahora en su lugar de trabajo, feliz de la vida por tener en su manos una crema que al fin le serviria. Ya tenia un poco de confianza con los androides, lo cual podia salir de la oficina sin problemas, aunque estos igual intentase matarlos de todas formas. Miro en ambas puertas para ver si Bonnie o Chica se encontraban a la vista, por su suerte, eran las 12:30, así que sin mas, tomo rumbo a los baños, llevando con el su amada crema.

Mientras en el Zona de comida se encontraban una rubia, un pelimorado, un pelrirojo y un castaño jugando poker, el cual el que pierde se tiene que quitar una prenda y a Freddy le hiba de maravilla, Ya estaba en pantalones a la media hora del juego, mientras que Bonnie tenia toda su ropa, Chica solo perdio sus botas y foxy tambien. El Oso maldecia en su interior al ver que Bonnie ganaba la partida y el pronto estaría desnudo el resto de la noche.

-¡Oh vamos compañero! no es tan malo - Le palmeaba la espalda el pelirrojo al castaño con su mano buena mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona, a lo que este solo gruño y lo miro de mala forma- ¡Yarjajajajaja! al parecer el capitan hira a hacer un naufragio- comento al mirar las cartar de Freddy-

-¡No mires maldito tramposo! no es mi culpa que este juego sea dificil -gritaba Freddy al retirar de la vista sus cartas de Foxy, pero acercandolas de Chica-

-No es que sea dificil, no sabes jugar y menos perder Freddy- tiraba sus cartas sobre la mesa para mostrar otra buena mano de cartas, seguida por foxy y chica. Freddy, solo temblo mientras miraba sus cartas y luego la de sus amigos sucesivamente- ¿y? ¿que esperas? nadie se va a reir de tu ropa interior de ositos cariñositos-

\- ¡¿ Tienes ropa interior de los ositos cariñositos Freddy?! ¡quiero ver! ¡quiero ver! -Chica lo sacudia de su brazo, insistente a ver la ropa del mayor- ¿Freddy? -

El castaño solo mostro sus cartas para tomarse de sus cabellos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas al perder nuevamente. Dicho grito asusto a Mike que estaba por probar la crema, dejandola en el baño y salir corriendo a su puesto, cerrando todo y mirando las camaras. El oso se negro rotundamente a quitarse sus pantalones mientras Chica y Foxy se lo estiraban para ver dicha prenda.

-Freddy pateo la cara de Foxy, haciendo que esta de vueltas a lo loco- ¡No! ¡el juego termina aquí! vuelvan a sus puestos y reivsen si Mike no esta haciendo algo extraño - Enojado, Toma su ropa, dirijiendose al baño para no ser intimidado por ninguna vista-.

Ya fuera de la vista de todos, se recosto en la pared para suspira de alivio, ya no tendría que mostrar su ropa enfre¡¿como Bonnie sabía que el tenia ropa de ositos cariñositos?! Maldito Conejo pervertido, se las vera con el algún día. Entre tanto gritos de odio, un potequito llamo su atención, mas al leer la etiqueta.

-¿Rejuvenecion total? jm, los chicos debran saber para que es esta cosa-

Olvidando todo, y ya vestido, se dirijo denuevo en la zona de comida, encontrandose solo con el zorro y el conejo, los cuales estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijeras. El ruido del potesito estampado contra la mesa los distrajo de su juego para mirar a su jefe, el cual mostraba su seriedad.

-se supone que es una crema para rejuvereser, aunque dudo que funcione- contesto Bonnie cruzandose de brazos, al ver que el Foxy lo tenia en manos y lo olfateaba, ara luego querer dar un lenguetazo a la crema verdoza- no Foxy, te hara mal-

-¡Patrañas! son un capitan que no le teme a nada ¿que mal me puede hacer? - tomo una gran cantidad del producto para hecharselo en la cara y esparcirselo- ¿ven? nada fuera de lo normal en este mar-

-¡Dejame probar tambien! -se lo quita el castaño para tambien tomar el producto y hecharselo en la cara-

\- ¡No! ¡eso es un motin marinero!-

Oso y zorro empezaron un forcejeo entre ambos para quitarse el potesito para que se les rebale de las manos y termine cara de Bonnie. Este algo incomo por lo bizcoso que era la crema, e trato de limpiar con sus propias manos.

-¡Ahg! esto es asqueroso, es medio... bizcosa- El conejo tiro el resto de pote, o lo que quedaba, lejos de ellos. Bonnie sintio un malestar en su pecho, a lo que lo lleva a llevarse ambas manos- ¿no sienten algo raro?

-¿mh? ahora que lo dices, siento como si algo me oprime el pecho- el castaño se palmeo el pecho al sentir cierta opreción-

Los 3 amigos fueron envolvidos por una especie de humo para volvertirse en un monton de ropa arrugada en el suelo. en ese momento, Chica salia de la cocina con unas pizzas, pero al no ver a nadie, las deja en una de las mesas para luego gritar el nombre de sus 3 amigos-

-¡Foxy! ¡Bonnie! ¡Alfredo! !¿dnde estan?¡ - su caminata por el gran comedor se ve interrumpido al tropezar con algo, que la hace caer de cara - oooooww, mi cara, maldita hormiga cabezona que tu reputisima ma- Su quejas callan al escuchar un pequeño gemido, casi como el de un- ¿qué demonios? ¿quien abandono bebes?-

**Y. . . . . . hasta acá -A-.**

**espero que les guste la idea, la cual no trato de hacer igual a la que me baso.**

**dejen opiniones 3.**

**saludotes gente -se va saltando mientras estornuda- puta gripe.**


	2. Las Ternuras

**3 reviews! gracias a los que los dejaron -corazón gay- no es mucho, pero saber que lo leyeron y que les gusto me alegro el día -se seca las lagrimas-**

**Camilo: deja de llorar y presenta en capitulo Flash.**

**A Si!**

**Nota: FNAF no me pertenece, si no a Scott Cawthon (se escribe así?).Estan personificados al estilo de Pole Bea; Mike y el jefe al estilo de Rebornica. Perdón los errores de ortográfia.**

-¿quien abandonaría unos bebes?- Chica se sento en el suelo mirando a uno de los bebes, el cual le sonaba familiar por sus ojos amarillos- sabes pequeñin, me eres familiar a alguien-

-¿y ese alguien es un sexy capitan?- el pequeño poso su mano derecha en su mentos. Chica de la impresión del que el bebe hablara retrosedio pisando con su mano otra mano mas pequeña-

-!Chica! aauh mi jodida mano mujer-La rubia se giro sobre su cabeza para ver una pequeña cabeza con poquito cabello violeta y dos grandes pares de orejas de conejo del mismo color-

-¿Pero queeee? Ha...hablan... Los bebes hablan -Chica se fue alejando mas hasta ocultarse bajo una mesa en posición fetal mientras tenía una mirada pertubada a los dos bebes. Su lugar seguro se vio penetrado por otra voz con hipo-

Chi !HIP¡ Chi ¡HIP! ¡CHICA! AYU ¡HIP! DA ¡HIP! -Una orejas de osesno de acercaron por un lado de ella para luego mostrar una carita con lagrimas y moqueada- Chica ¡HIP! para este hi !HIP¡ po-

La rubia se sentia abrumada de estar rodeada de bebes desnudos (N/A: no creian que hiban aparecer con ropa magicamente, la crema solo los volvio unos cosas que cagan nomas), en especial uno con cara de querer acosarla, otro con el intento de parecer enojado y el ultimo todo lleno de mocos y lagrimas; A lo que solo nuestra querida gallina dio un grito de desesperación llamando al guardía.

Mike al escuchar un segundo grito, se escondio bajo el escritorio mientra temblaba como perro chiguagueño. Le dio una mirada a la tablet, en La zona del comedor para ser especificos, para encontrarse con una Chica sobre unas mesas donde parecia estar balbucenado algo mientras estaba acostada y 3 bebes gateando cerca de donde estaba ella. Mike con el instinto de padre activado (N/A:si es que el lo tiene(?), salio de su puesto para correr a lo Foxy hasta el gran comedor para ver solo el bulto de la rubia acostada en una de las mesas.

-Chi...Chica ¿qué te sucede?- se movia hacia un lado para rodear las mesas- ¿Chi...caAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡NO ME MATES!- El guardia dio un grito cuando vio que la rubia se levanto de donde estaba para saltar sobre las mesas y dirijirse sobre el, no para matarlo si no para abrazarlo y lloriquear. Mike termino en el suelo, acorralado por los brazos de la gallina y sin comprender nada- !¿qué te sucede mujer?¡ !Casí me matas de un infarto! !¿y por que demobio hay bebes en la pizzería si ustedes son las primeras cosas más jodidas de este lugar?¡-

-!NO SE¡ fui a la cocina por pizza para Foxy y Bonnie, Escuche que estaban peleando Foxy con Freddy, así que apure las pizzas y darselos para calmar la cosas entre ellos, pero me encontre con esas cosas del demonio parlante desnudas y !sucias¡- esta por ultimo sujeto la camisa del contrario, dandole una cara que a Mike lo asusto todavía más-

-!OYE¡ ¿a quien llamas cosas del demonio parlantes y sucias? que quede claro que tu eres la que pasa más tiempo en la cocina y TU eres la mas sucia de los cuatro - se acerco gateando como pudo el pequeño de orejas de conejo. Mike solo lo miro para luego dar una estrepitosa carcajada.-!¿DE QUE TE RIES MALDITO?¡-

-¿de qué me rio? ¿te has visto en el espejo Bonnie? eres la cosa mas tierna que eh visto en este jodido mundo- apartando a Chica de encima sullo, se acerco a Bonnie para cargarlo y meserlo como todo bebe cuando esta enojado- AGU agugugugugu ¿quíen es un Bonnie tierno? ooow pero que boneto bebe - Lo empezaba a molestar más, que no se dio cuenta que acerco su dedo en la boca del pelimorado. Este aprovecho la ocación para morderlo en su dedo- !AAAH¡ sigues conservando tus feos dientes de conejo-

-!Chica¡ levantanos que queremos ver lo que sucede- El osesno ordeno a su compañera para que los cargase. La rubia los levanto y coloco a los dos en cada brazo- gracias Chica, ahora !¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SOMOS BEBES?¡-

-calmate chiquitin, que si te enojas más se te puede escapar algo - Mike comento entre risas, aun seguia cargando a Bonnie, pero lejos de sus dedos y pezones, con esos dientes de leche de conejo es mejor alejarse. Pero un olor alarmo a todos- Freddy... eres un asqueroso

-yo no fui Michael-el castaño miro a su compañero de brazo , el cual nego con su cabeza. Dejando al descubierto al tercero con la mirada de Chica- Bonnie... ¡eres un diabillo amigo mio!-

-Usted es malvado señor Bonniel- Chica y Foxy comentan al mismo tiempo, riendose de la camiseta sucia del guardía y la cara de malote del conejo-

-¡La que te dio aluz conejo de pacotilla!

Las 4:50 de la madrugada y Mike buscaba una respuésta en el suelo de la pizzeria; por otro lado estaba Chica con los 3 bebes en el escenario,Claro, con pañales que Mike compro en una tienda cercana de la Pizzería y que muy amable estaba abierta a esas horas. Foxy estaba jugando con una de las orejas de Freddy, el cual ya estaba limpio y con cara mala, y Bonnie sentado en el regazo de la rubia, la cual estaba moviendo sus piernas simulando un caballito.

-Miiiiiike, ¿encontraste algo?, es cansador hacerle caballito a Bonnie -

-Si tan cansador es, deja de hacerlo Chica- Bonnie miro a su compañera de manera tierna. Chica le devolvio la sonrisa y lo dejo al lado de Foxy y Freddy-.

-!NOOOOOOOOOOO¡ !Malditos pendejos! !me gastaron toda mi crema¡ -El grito del guardía asusto a los pequeños haciendo que calleran. se subio al escenario donde estaban los bebes para regañarlos mas de cerca, estos estaban a punto de llorar- !¿ saben lo que me costo esta cosa?¡-

-ejem... -los presentes miraron hacia la mujer del grupo, la cual los miraba acusadores de brazos cruzados como toda una madre-¿con qué la causa de que ellos esten así es por que dejaste tirada una crema antienvejecimiento? y tambien ¿saben,ustedes, lo malo que es tomar cosas de otros?-

¿que siguio después? Una Chica enojada persiguiendo, con una cazeroza en mano y en la otra un cuchillo de carnicero en la otra, un Mike asustado por toda la pizzeria y tres tiernos bebes riendo a carcajadas por la persecución. Dieron las 6 AM, más razón para que Mike para correr como si lo persiguiera un tren a la salida, cosa que no lo logro por que Chica se le volvio a tirar encima; empezo otra discución entre ambos, como si fueran una pareja... de locos, claro.

-te quedas aquí desgraciado y no intentes abandonar tu nueva familia- Lo amenazo la rubia con l cazerola encima de su cabeza para golpearlo. El moreno cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe... nunca a ellos s e encontraba su Jefe que tenia en mano el arma homicida y mirandolos con curiosidad-.

-¿se puede saber que hacen? Chica tu tienes que volver a tu puesto,y tu Michael tienes que irte a tu casa, hoy no cobras hombre- se alejo de la pareja hacia su oficina, pero fue interumpido por el brazo de la rubia, quien arrastraba al moreno del guardía con ella- chica, a tu lugar si no quieres que te reinicie-

-Nno señor, es solo que...- bajo su mirada con miedo a las palabras dl jefe- tenemos un contratiempo y necesitamos que cierre la Pizzería toda la semana-

-¿cerrarla? eso me costara demaciado dinero jovecita- El Jefe se cruza de brazos mirando a ambos- dame la razón del por qué-

-emmm... es que Mike-interrumpida por el mencionado por un "¡HEY!", el cual lo callo con un codazo en el estomago- bien, la cosa es que Mike compro una crema antiage y al parecer lo dejo por ahí, Freddy,Foxy y Bonnie la encontraron y al parecer jugaron con esta- otro "!HEY¡" se escucho a lo lejos- !callense ustedes tres¡, al grano, ellos tres ahora son bebes y no sabemos como volverlos a la... nor...ma..lidad- diciendo lo ultimo se alejo unos pasos atras con miedo al ver que su jefe no expresaba nada-

-Bien, tiene dos semanas para arreglar ese lio, si no seran reemplazados por sus versiones antiguas (N/A:osea los Toy's, que si estan, por ahí en algún lugar de la pizzería.) - se guiro para retomar su camino, deteniendose en la puerta para mirar a Chica y Mike- otra cosa. Felicidades, ya son padres-.

**Camilo: oooow que hermosa y disfuncional familia.**

**¿no es verdad? Mamá Chica y Papá Mike, OOOOOWWW.**

**Mike: ¿es por que soy morenito no?**

**Chica:¿es por que soy rubia, no?**

**JAJAJAJa, hasta el proximo capitulo 3 y gracias por leer 3.**


	3. Lagrimas

**(editado por errores)**

**3er capitulo -hace onditas con sus brazos- wiii! vuelvo a pedir perdón por los errores de ortográfica y dramatica (salir del colegio y tener que entrar en Abril sera lo peor del mundo) y. . . me dio un ataque de emoción por que la escritora en cual me base a escribir me dio Fav. y Follow a mi historía, así que tendre que escribir mejor para que se entienda en ingles (carajo mierda!)**

**Camilo: mucho blabla.**

**RDC:calla, me siento bien ! cambien la imagen a de bebe Bonnie con papá Golden Bonnie ¿no es tierno?**

**Bonnie-aparece como un adulto atras de la escritora- no...**

**RDC:eeeh... jejeje**

**Reviews! :**

**S-S-C-F-F-S: si quieres puedes ser niñera de los demonios, Mike no esta en contra, solo que no se hara cargo de futuros daños que podrían causar ellos tres (? y gracias!**

**Meloeta11: Me diste la idea de meter a los 3! y de por ahí volver bebe a Golden xDD, sería mamá Marioneta y papá Jeremy (o golden Bonnie(?) y gracias - se sonroja y se hace bolita-**

**Epdol: muchas gracias**

**Hashashin:gracias 3**

**Luci-ella: enserio lo seguiras hasta el final? ooooh me deos 3 me siento halaga por que escribes dos de las historias que leo uvu jeje(?**

**ahora sí, el capitulo de hoy.**

Ya para la tarde, de ese mismo día, Chica estaba atendiendo a los tres pequeños con juegos de manitas e imitaciones baratas de Mike en la Pirate Cove. Claro que no funcionaba por que los tres pequeños no son pequeños de mente, estos siguen pensando como adultos y como adultos aburridos que son (o eran), les aburría las imitaciones de una joven que aparentaba 17 años, Excepto Foxy, era el único que se reía por las imitaciones. Toda la "diversión" fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta al abrirse. No se veía quien era el que provoco tal ruido por que, raramente, la luz daba de golpe en la puerta, solo dejando ver la sombra de un hombre.

El extraño hombre se acerco al cuarteto con la cabeza gacha y con bolso maternal incluido rosa, con vestimentas militares y con la bicera tapando sus ojos, impuso medio respeto entre los presentes. Al levantar la cabeza, todos lo miraron con cara de "¿esto a de ser una broma para televisión barata?" al ver al moreno del guardia con tales vestimentas y la muy macha bolsa. Este hincho su pecho y se coloco frente a sus viejos amigos.

\- !muy bien pequeñas escorias! que quede claro que yo soy el macho alfa de esta manada, así que respétenme ¿entendido?- se sentía como si pudiese dirigir todo un pelotón hacía la 3ra guerra mundial. Pero dicha ilusiones desaparecieron con la risa de la rubia- Calla mujer, que soy el nuevo macho aquí-.

-Claro, y como todo macho dominante se viste de ropa militar de Halloween junto a una bolsa maternal rosa ¿no?- Chica callo al suelo sujetandose su estomago de la risa-.

-¿y se supone que ustedes serán "nuestros padres" hasta que consigan un solución a esto?- Bonnie señalo a la pareja con la mirada sería y con poca esperanzas de volver a estar en Dejo de reír para mirarlo con algo de duda por sus palabras acompañado por la mirada de Mike, pero con el seño fruncido- .

-Sería mejor una niñera de tiempo completo a que ustedes dos- Freddy acompaño el comentario de este, cruzandose de brazos. Levanto su pequeña mano, y con ella su dedo indice- 1ro: Chica es muy joven e inmadura para tomar el rol de una madre, con suerte sabe cocinar y sin quemar sus pizzas- Ella sintió un puntazo en su pecho al escuchar eso, le dolió el que le digan "inutil" de forma indirecta- y 2do: Mike es el guardia, lo único que sirve es para mirar culos de mujeres y que le quede justo los trajes-.

-agregando de que la muchacha, es la que menos contacto tiene con los pequeños marineros de todos- dando justo en sus emociones, Chica se fue corriendo hacia la cocina mientras se escuchaba se sollosaba. Foxy Bajo sus orejas zorrunas al ver la reacción de su compañera. El guardía solo los miro de mala forma a los tres-.

-se pasaron, es su amiga-

Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy siguieron con la mirada al moreno hasta perderlo detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Sabian que estuvo mal en decir esas cosas sobre la rubia de su amiga, pero su desconfianza los llevo a meter la pata.

Mike al entrar a la cocina, podía escuchar el sollozo de la joven. Chica se encontraba bajo la mesada, acurrucada mientras jugaba con su cupcake, empujándolo con su indice. La atmósfera hizo que el guardia sintiera lastima por ella. Se sentó frente a ella para mirarla; tenía miedo de decir algo innecesario y volver a herirla.

-Duele más cuando te lo dicen al fin de cuentas que mantenerlo oculto tanto tiempo - pego más sus rodillas contra su pecho- Pocas ocasiones estuve cerca de los niños y solo fue para tomar ordenes. Foxy estuvo más cerca de ellos, aunque ya no este en servicio, me gana. Ellos tienen razón, no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos como están. Mejor llamo a una niñera para esos desgraciados -no cambio su expresión al salir de su escondite y dirigirse al teléfono mas cercano. Mike corto el cable de linea con un cuchillo-.

-Tente un poco más de confianza antes de llamar a una de esas mujeres locas que en lugar de cuidar los desatientes a los bebes. !Vamos¡ se que podrás cuidar bien de ellos estando así -se sentía raro de tratar de subir los ánimos a uno de sus asesinos, se arrepentiría de esto más adelante. La joven lo miro con desconcierto al saber que era raro de el hacer esas acciones, pero de todas formas sonrió-

-Gracias Mike. volvamos con ellos, se sentirán solos- y como si los hubiese invocados, se escucharon unos llantos. Chica rió por la conciencia del momento, saliendo con el guardia- emmm... creo que también le tendremos que explicar al jefe el por que el cable del teléfono se corto-.

-Eso es lo de menos, hay muchos teléfonos y cuando llegan una llamada suenan todos-.

Ambos al llegar a la pirate cove, vieron como Bonnie lloraba y Freddy, junto a Foxy, sacaban cosas del bolso rosa de guardia moreno y se los ponía frente al conejo, el cual parecía que lloraba mas fuerte. Chica corrió hasta el y lo cargo, mesiendolo con suavidad para calmarlo cerca de su pecho.

-shhh Bonnie ¿qué te sucede conejito?- Bonnie al mirarla, se calmo. no podía entender que paso y como se calmo con solo hablarlo. - ¿Bonnie?

-me sentí solo por un momento... y creí que Mike solo fue a herirte- oculto su rostro mas en el pecho de la rubia, palmeando su pequeña cabeza-.

-Tranquilo conejito, Solo me ayudo-

-Aparte, si la quisiera herir, lo hubiese hecho desde la primera ves que la vi- se defendió, sentadose en la orilla del escenario mientras era asesinado con la viste de cierto pelirrojo y castaño- .

-Muchacha, perdón que interrumpa, pero estamos teniendo hambre y frío- Foxy estaba tiritando del frío que se sentía en el ambiente, claro estando en la estación invernal.

-Bien, iré a cocinar algo. Ten a Bonnie- la mirada de Mike cambio al recibir en brazos al conejo y dejándolo solo con sus pesadillas.-¿y... Qué tal estuvieron las cosas Bonnie?-

Al corto tiempo que Chica desapareció de la Pirate Cove y volvió a la cocina, escucho los gritos de Mike, junto al del trió, que estos eran medio infantiles para sus antiguas voces de adultos; La joven rio al imaginar como peleaban.

[En otro lado de la pizzería -3-]

-¿Sabes que odio también jugar stripper poker no?- le respondió el rubio ,con sorna, a la propuesta del pelinegro que sostenía en mano un maso de carta de poker- ¿no podríamos jugar otra cosa?-

-Peeero yo quería jugar eso. Quiero saber si también tienes calzoncillos de los cariñositos Goldi- El pelinegro se abanicaba con el mano mientras hacia muecas graciosas-

-Puppet, no, eso lo juegan los pendejos sin vida. Como mi hermano y sus amigos- volvió su vista a su libro, dejando a la marioneta con las ilusiones rotas y con corazón roto flotando sobre su cabeza-.

-ooh... bueno, sabes que es aburrido estar aquí. Bien que los dos somos personas serías, pero divertirnos de ves en cuando no nos dañaría-

-Entonces ve con mi hermanito y moléstalo a el con su calzones de osos cariñosos- se fastidiaba mas cuando su compañero de habitación le insistía en hacer algo, así que decidió darle la espalda- además creo que necesitan ayudan por ahí-.

-¿ de qué hablas fazbear?- solo por fastidio, puso su mentón sobre la cabeza del rubio, pero en verdad le intrigo lo que digo su amigo-.

-ve, investiga y déjame solo un momento-

-aburrido- y así como desapareció para buscar las cartas, lo hizo y encontrarse en medio del dinner area. Le llamo la atención un bulto rosa a lo lejos; con curiosidad se acerco para revisarlo (tirar todo a la mierda), pero seguía sin entender lo que Golden decía.

[en la cocina]

si el atmósfera de hace un rato era incomoda por la tristeza de Chica, ahora era mas rara cuando El guardia nocturno entro con los bebes en brazos, como pudo, y encontrar a dicha rubia bailando la canción de la mamá gallina China, con una espátula en mano como micrófono (N/A: busquenla! se las ordeno.) .

-!punchi punchi punchi punchi coco te¡ ! sachi sachi sachi sachi coco te! - no quisieron interrumpir el concierto de la rubia, pero el osesno de adelanto fingiendo una tos, asustando a la chica- ! AAAAAAAH ¡ ! existe algo llamado "tocar la puerta"¡ !infórmense idiotas¡-

\- Perdónanos Chica, pero era eso o que Bonnie llore denuevo, y no quiero escuchar lo llorar denuevo- sintio como estiraron su cabello. Bonnie lo miro mal- no molestes niño de mamá-.

-!me lo dice el que tenia la cara llena de mocos y lagrimas¡-.

-!wow! no empiecen a pelear, chica se podría desesperar de nuevo como antes- el pelirrojo los detuvo, sus compañeros solo se cruzaron de brazos- gracias, mamá gallina ¿donde nos sentamos?-.

-Traje tres sillas de bebes, que tenemos, así sería más fácil y cómodo para ustedes a que una silla normal-.

-no pensamos sentarnos ahí- se negaron con cara mala, pero eso no le importaba a los dos únicos mayores presentes. Chica tomo a Freddy y sentó primero, luego a Bonnie y ,por ultimo. Foxy que fue sentado por Mike mismo- que mal chiste- hablaron al unisono de nuevo-.

-no se quejen, ustedes casi ni tienen que hacer las cosas, nosotros los tenemos que alimentar, cambiar, entretener y cuidar. Ustedes solo cagan, comen, lloran y duermen en su estado- Mike los miro de mala gana, recibiendo dos platos de comida para bebes- ¿donde conseguiste comida de bebe Chica?-.

-Las tenemos guardadas en secreto, una de las empleadas solía comprarlas y guardarlas para llevarlos a su hijo. Claro que la única que lo sabía era yo. Dejo paquetes después de que desgraciadamente perdió a su hijo-.

-Oh... pobre mujer, suerte que estos productos aguantan bastante tiempo- dejo dos de los platos en la mesa de Freddy y Foxy, Chica se encargo de dar de comer al pelimorado-.

-Quiero comer solo, puedo- Freddy levanto su mano para abrir la palma de la mano y pedir la cuchara-

-como quieras cariñosito- se le entro la cuchara; mike se giro a foxy que no se nego a ser ayudado-.

El castaño miro su tazón con curiosidad, su comida era de un color rojizo y tenia un olor dulce. hizo varios intentos en llevar a su pequeña boca la comida, cosa que no funcionaba por que terminada sobre la mesita de la silla o en su ropa nueva. Se sentía frustrado al no poder comer; tiro su cuchara lejos enojado. Mike vio la expresión del pequeño Fazbear y no tardo nada en salir y volver a entrar a la cocina con una cámara. Le tomo algunas fotos al castaño con su cara de enojo y otras con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos al ser fastidiado con la maquina.

-! deja de tomar fotos¡ a...ayúdame a comer mejor- se incomodo al pedir ayuda a su enemigo y mas por tener lagrimas en sus ojos-

-¿perdón? ¿cómo dijiste Fazbear?- acerco su oreja a Freddy, quería disfrutas de nuevo esas palabras-

-!que me des de comer jodido humano inservible¡-

-Claro Freddy, como negarme a ayudarte bebe- rió el moreno mientras ayudaba a comer al pequeño castaño, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Chica les saco una fotos, se veían tiernos, El sonriendo y el osesno comiendo. hubo otras fotos, como Foxy con ambas manos sobre su tazon para comer a lo salvaje, ya que lo dejaron solo a la hora de la comida; Chica limpiando la cara al pequeño conejo y algunas que otras selfies.

**Saludos hasta otro capitulo 3.**


	4. moar babys, oooh si

**Hola a todos jovenes marineros!(? emm tener el facebook en pirata me dejo un pooquito mal. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia uvu. Perdón en tardar, hace poco nacio mi primo (inspiración cercana, SEEEEHH!), termine de anotarme en la universidad, dibujantes cools y nunca llegaba la inspiración para empezar este capitulo.  
****Entre otras cosas, la querida lectora Gogo559 me mando un dibujo en tradicional del Trío de la pizzería suuuper Cute *-* lo ame, es muydasdasasfjkf**

**Camilo: estas bien? tienes espuma en la boca**

**dasjdhajkfhskjdhf, ya estoy bien- se limpia la espuma- pasen por su cuenta y lo veran( no puedo pegar el link -lagrimas-)**

**Camilo: ahora, algunas respuestas a los reviews**

**Luci-sella: si, bueno, no como fav o follow, si no que cada ves que entro por mi telefono, los busco y los leo por donde me quede xD, me ahorro el tener que revisar mi cuenta, me da fiaquita- se tira al suelo- jeee.**

**Hashashin: muchas gracias y tratare de seguirlo,! MIKEEEE TE LLAMAN PADRE INRESPONSABLE ¡**

**Mike: se siente como cuidar a bebes, pero hablan y te insultan. Aun no me desahogue por que Chica me puede golpear, ama a los tres como para que los joda.**

**Chica: te entiendo compañero- lo consuela-**

**S-S-C-F-F-S: ¿te parece? no, no podría poner yaoi, no gusta :3 -zapatazo en la cabeza- sniff.**

**Alesinleon1009: gracias! y claro, los reviews me da fuerza para seguirlo.**

**Ahora el cap. si llegan al final, encontraran una sorpresa uvu.**

-esto de ser padres es cansador-

Chica se quejaba en soledad en Dinner Area, sentada en una de las tantas mesas. ya estaba por ser las 9:30 de la noche y había pasado casi toda la tarde con los pequeños, ya que Mike fue a descansar en su casa, le prometió que volvería con algunas cosas más que el trío y les seá mas cómoda su estadía como bebes. En esos momentos deseaba poder hacer otra cosa, que no sea cocinar, ya que hace unos minutos salio de hacer 13 K. de pizzas, y tampoco cuidar a los críos, ellos dormían plácidamente sobre una colchoneta que encontraron en la Pirate cove, lastima que no tenían para cubrirlos y se preocupaba de que la calefacción no este calentando bien el ambiente.

El estar tan distraída con el plano mental de la Pizzería para ver donde habría dejado una manta, y no usar las cortinas de la Pirate si no era regañada por el jefe, no pudo percibir la presencia de pelinegro de ojos negros detrás de ella.

-¿ah pasado algo mi querida niña?-

-!aah por dios¡ !Pu-puppet¡ por favor no aparezcas de la nada- se sujetaba el pecho, mientras trataba de que sus circuitos no se sobre carguen- ¿q-qué te trae por aquí?-le era sospechoso que el androide pelinegro este con ella, más por que, al igual que Golden, no son de socializar muchos con ellos, al menos que sean sus versiones Toy's.

-Solo paso a ver como están, jejeje-

-Golden te saco a patadas de su lugarsito-

\- Si, no quiso jugar Stipper Poker- como si se cortaran hilos que lo manejen, se dejo caer sobre la silla, al frente de la rubia, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. A lo que Chica le palmeo la cabeza en tratar de animar a la marioneta.

-No puedes jugar nada con Goldi, es igual de amargado que Freddy, solo que a freddy lo amenazas con romperle la galera y se deja- Se rio por lo bajo al imaginar ahora en su estado actual, en una pelea con Foxy por la galera-.

-Pero el no quiere jugar y yo me aburro de estar sentado y mirarlo leer, y el muy hijo de su mami me saco a patada limpiar después de que no entendí su mensaje-

-¿qué mensaje puppet?-

-me mando a que los mire a ustedes por que por ahí encuentre más diversión con Freddy y los dos otros-

La cabeza de la marioneta se subió para mirar a la rubia de enfrente, para saber si ella le podía dar la respuesta al código Golden (N/A: dadme puntos por eso(? okno). Chica solo negó con la cabeza, a lo que puppet lo interpreto como que no se lo diría; este hizo un puchero. Chica rió a la mueca de su compañero de mesa.

-Te lo explicare, pero acompáñame si quieres saber- La rubia se levanto de su asiento para tomar del brazo al alto de Puppet y guiarlo hasta donde duermen sus amigos. Pupet al ver a los tres bebes con orejas de animales dormidos sobre la colchoneta, no se resistió expresar la ternura que daban; se acerco a ellos y les pico la cara a cada uno, le asombraba como estaban el trío de desquiciados a quien dio vida hace tiempo atrás convertidos en bebes. Toda su emoción se detuvo al ver que estaban descubiertos y parecían que temblaban.

-!Chica, eres la peor niñera de todas¡ !¿Cómo no los cubres con algo?¡ más que estamos aun con algo de nieve y con un frío rompe cascanueces- Su regaño hizo que la muchacha temblara un poco de miedo. Le tenía miedo a la marioneta, uno por ser mucho más alta que ella y otra cosa por ser quien le devolvió la vida.

-L-lo que pasa, es que no encontré una frazada para cubrirlos, el jefe no desactivaría si arranco las cortinas o los manteles-.

-! que valla a cagar ese gordo vejete, cuando se trata de bebes y mas con este frío, es mejor cubrirlos cuando antes querida- y ni bien termino de hablar, arranco las cortinas de la Pirate Cove, corrió hacia la cocina por unas tijeras y corto donde se encontraban los aros, volvió y los cubrió con esa tela y termino su acto dándole un beso a cada uno sobre sus cabezitas. Chica quedo anonadada a como actuó Puppet.

-No sabía que tenias un instinto maternal-.

\- estuve bastante tiempo con los niños, aunque solo salia de mi caja y les daba risas, podía ver como actuaban con sus bebes y fui aprendiendo- le sonrió con orgullo, aunque lo borro rápido sabiendo que la joven no tenia mucho contacto con los infantes- no te preocupes, te enseñare lo principal para cuidar a estos tres- Palmeo su hombro para animarla.

-Gracias señor Puppet, me serviría tanto a mi como a Mike para no torturarlos- El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del guardia actual.

-¿Mike? ¿ qué tiene que ver el nuevo guardia?-

\- ah, historia larga para una noche. Igual te lo contare en un resumen-

Chica llevo a la marioneta hasta una de las mesas mas cerca,de donde dormían Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy, para contarle toda la historia divertida y que ahora son padres temporales junto al guardia, sobre las fotos y que el Jefe los dejo cerrar la Pizzeria temporalmente. Puppet se levanto de golpe y tomo las manos de la rubia, con ojos esperanzados.

-Dime mi querida niña ¿donde esta esa crema rejuvenecedora ahora?-

-¿eh? Mike lo tiro al basurero, para no causar más daños a los idiotas- se sentía confundida. el pelinegro salio corriendo mientras gritaba un "nos vemos y gracias" para poder revisar rápido los basureros del local.

Pasado un corto tiempo de la visita, Mike volvió con varias bolsas y con una cuna, el cual era ayudado por otro hombre de cabellos castaños claros, tirando a rubio, a mover el mueble por la entrada. Chica se acerco al dúo para ver que hacían y ayudarlos en algo, lo que no se espero es que el castaño gritara y saltara dentro de la cuna, aplastando las bolsas, mientras temblaba. El moreno solo dio un facepalm al reaccionar del otro hombre.

-Jeremy, eres mayor que yo por 10 años y pareces nenaza por el miedo, !vamos hombre¡-

\- dicelo a mi cabeza y a mi robotfobía- se defendía, aunque el moreno del guardia lo miro de mala gana para luego sacarlo de forma nupcial y dejarlo caer en el suelo- !oye¡ respeta a tus mayores, Auch-.

-no tienes robotfobía, solo gritas cuando ves a ellos por que si ves a un robot en un anime o por un centro comercial, se fascina-

-Perdón que los interrumpa ¿quién es él y qué es todo esto?-

-todo esto son pañales, leche en polvo, ropa de invierno, sabanas, juguetes y una cuna que le pertenecía a mi hermana, la cual me lo dejo lógicamente en mi casa después de mudarse. Todo para que los malditos se sientan cómodos- el pulgar del guardia y del otro hombre arriba basto para terminar de asombrar a la androide- !oh¡ y el es Jeremy, un amigo mío, que conocí después de la primera semana de trabajar aquí-

-eso quiere decir que ¿ eres el antiguo guardia después del 87?-

-eso si, por el famoso victima del 87, desperté del coma, volví a la sociedad y blablabla. Solo te pido una cosa, no te me acerques que te conozco, solo vine a ayudar a Mikey con esto-.

-si, ya me acuerdo de ti- pone sus ojos en negro, haciendo referencia a su versión toy y da un paso enfrente; eso basto para que Jeremy vuelva a gritar y caer al suelo para fingir estar muerto. Chica solo rió como la desquiciada que es.

-Muy bien, ya se volvio a dormir así que ayudame a llevar esto para la Pirate Cove y acomodar algunas cosas-

-!Vale¡ - Mike ya no se esforzó mas, ya que La rubia con sus brazos llevo, como si fuese de cartón, la pesada cuna, dejando a ambos hombre shokeados a la fuerza que tenía el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha.

Foxy fue el primero en despertar, se encontraba aun dormido, así que poco noto las diferencias de su cueva. Con una voz débil llamada a Chica, pero al ver que no lo podían escuchar, hizo un nuevo intento, pero nada. se desesperaba y mas al notar que estaba en un lugar cerrado de nuevo. Se sentó y dio una mejor vista a su jaula, lo sentía como una y no le gustaba para nada, empezó a llorar, mirando por todos lados para salir o para ver si llegaba Chica. su llanto despertó a Bonnie, el cual abrazaba al peluche animal de la gallina y se frotaba sus ojos.

-Foxy ¿qué te pasa? es temprano para despertarnos-

\- ca-cállate Bonnie, estamos en una jaula y solos. . . . ! Y ME CAGUE TODO MI PAÑAL¡ quiero a chica-

Bonnie no se esforzó en parar su llanto, solo se limito a mirarlo con ojos cansados y volver a dormirse, pero esta ves sentado. Foxy ahora de estar cagado, con lagrimas en la cara y desesperado, estaba enojado por que su compañero no lo ayudo. Siguió llorando un rato más hasta que Mike llego junto a su mini heroe. Haciendo pucheros y con sus ojos lloros, fue alzado por el guardia moreno y arrullado. de enojado y cagado, paso a sentirse humillado al ser consolado.

-Mike... dejame por todo lo que quieras, déjame. Me siento humillado como capitán respetable- se acurruco inconsientemente en su pecho enojado y molesto-

\- no te quejes, vine a tu rescate, soy tu salvador y -antes de seguir hablabdo, palmeo el pañal del zorro y dio una risa rara- ¿te cagaste?

\- no me digas, termina de ser un salvador y rescatame del pañal-

-a la orden capitan-

[cambiemos de escena]

-ooooh Goldi, eh vuelto ¿ me extrañaste?

la marioneta aparecio en medio de la habitación en un intento de posee sensual y con un pote de crema en mano y como era de esperar, el fazbear rubio le volvio a mirar un libro en la cara, pero al segundo que se levanto le tiro un zapato, un gato, una mesa, una maceta y una caja fuerte. El rubio al ver el montón acumulado de las cosas, se dio la medía vuelta y se volvió a sentar en su sofá a tomar su té verde. La marioneta aparecio al lado del oso rubio con cara mala y con el gato en la cabeza.

-eres tan buen compañero de cuarto ¿lo sabías?-

-si, soy tan bueno que te regalo un gatito-lo mira de reojo y sonría de sarcasmo.

-como digas, ya resolví tu adivinanza, tu hermano es un bebe junto al zorro y el conejo, Chica y el guardia son los "padres" de ellos y sabes que. . . quiero un bebe Goldi-

Golden Freddy escupió el té que tenía en su boca y miro al pelinegro con un severo tic en su ojo. La marioneta solo sonreía con sus manos atrás, donde tenia lo que quedaba de la crema antiage.

-Pu-puppet, sabes que somos animatronicos ilusiones y HOMBRES, no podemos... eso. ademas no siento nada por ti- se trato de tranquilizar ante las palabras ante las palabras, ni con una revista podía bajas el sonrojamiento de su cara.

-¿quien dice que a mi me gustas y que quiero un hijo contigo? yo quiero que tu seas el bebe- No dejo que el Fazbear diga algo, embarro la crema en su cara y al minuto estaba una versión bebe de Golden- oh, pero mira que mono eres amigo mio-.

-! PUPPET ¡-

**Llegaste al final !yeeeih¡**

**la sorpresa? no lo hay xD, solo una noticia o más bien una duda que me gustase que me lo "respondan" en sus reviews.**

**Quiero hacer una ronda de preguntas con los personajes de FNAF, claramete salidos de este Fic a las preguntas, en sus formas bebes -corazón-**

**Camilo: solo lo hara si ustedes les gusta la idea y avance unos capitulos más**

**si los avanzo, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAACOF cofcof cof aahg**

**Camilo: eso por ser mala persona, JA- se cruza de brazos- nos vemos hasta otro capitulo- guiña un ojo a lo sensualote-**


	5. (Aviso)

**Solo vengo a decir que no hare lo de las preguntas, ya que me aviso una escrito que me podrían reportar y que esta prohibido el hacerlo.**

**lo siento u.u igual continuare con la historia Fail ^^.**

**Saludos -corazón gay-**


	6. Paseo al Zoo (parte 1)

**Me sentí super inspirada con este capitulo, aunque siento que la cague y la voy a cagar mas en el próximo -mirada hacia el horizonte-(? aaahora, el capitulo, no creo necesario responder reviews(?(ya me aprendí como se escribe :'B soy una Loser).**

Ya habian pasado algunos días desde que Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy se convirtieron en bebes, casi se estaba por terminar la primera semana, y a Mike le preocupaba en no encontrar algo para volverlos a la normalidad, en realidad no lo encontraba, menos a la chica que le vendió la crema que desapareció (la despidieron), y ya no soportaba a los tres, empezando por Freddy que le reclamaba cada dos por tres que lo alce solo para morderlo o lo insultaba por su incompetencia de padre, que no sabía cambiarle los pañales y, que no fuese poco con morderle, le tiraba la caja de música que le trajo a cada rabieta que tenía el pequeño castaño. A los ataques le seguía Foxy, al igual que Freddy, lo mordía en la cabeza cada ves que le daba hambre y los brazos por un poco de atención del moreno. El mas llorón de ellos y el que más ocupaba los pañales, por lo que a Mike le tocaba sus cambio. Y por ultimo... bueno, la verdad, Mike no se puede quejar de Bonnie, estaba mas apegado a Chica y era el que menos pleitos le daba al guardia, solo cuando lo baña, ya que le salpica el agua con jabón en los ojos, dejándolo en el suelo llorando y rodando por ayuda.

Por otro lado, Chica no lo pasaba tan mal con los tres, solo a la hora del baño, el cambio de pañales, para Freddy y Bonnie, y cuando se peleaban entre ellos por juguetes; si, cada ves se estaban comportando como bebes, por suerte de ellos, aun hablaban como los viejos que eran. La joven rubia les tomaba cada ves mas cariño en su forma de bebes, para algunas veces imaginarse como una verdadera madre, ilusión rota al recordar que no podía serlo, de todas formas disfrutaba sus risas y peleas.

los ojos del guardia dejaba ver mas sus ojeras. Sentado en la su oficina, con una taza de cafe en el escritorio, estaba muriendo de lo poco que dormía, ya por tener su trabajo nocturno y continuarlo en la tarde, aunque agradecia que Jeremy se ofrecio para algunas tarde ayudar a Chica a cuidar a los bebes, con magia de algo, les tomo cariño y ellos a el,aunque eso no ayudaba a recuperar el sueño del todo.

Su cabezeo por no dormir se interrumpió al ver a la rubia con Freddy en brazos, el cual estaba tomando su biberon solo.

El moreno solo parpadeo lento y frunció su seño, señalando al osesno.

-Aleja a ese hijo de su madre de mi. Aun mis brazos tienen dientes marcados-

-Chica, Mike me esta insultando y no me quiere alzar- El pequeño le reprocho a su mayor tras sacar el biberón de su boca y poner sus ojos matadores de bebe- ¿papá me odia?-

\- que no soy tu padre Freddy, soy quien te quiere dar torturar y que si no fuese por tu mami , y el jefe, ya te lo hubiera tirado con los perros-

-!Mike¡ no digas eso y no Freddy, el no te odia...-

-te super hiper odio - El guardia la interrumpido, lo que le costo un dolor de cabeza por el cazerrolazo de parte de Chica- !vale¡ me harte de esto. no soporto mas cuidar a estas cosas-.

Salio de la oficina hacia la dinner area, donde estaba Foxy y Bonnie jugando con los peluches junto a Jeremy, aunque dejaron de hacerlo al escuchar a Mike gritar con histeria y verlo pasar con Chica y Freddy atrás.

-¿qué le paso al joven Mike?- Foxy miro a Jeremy, quien también estaba desconcertado.

-Creo que le dio un ataque de ira, aunque si no lo para Chica, ustedes van muertos-

Claro que Chica lo detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, pero con otra cazerola en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O. en el suelo. Esta lo arrastro junto a los otros tres, dejándolo un rato descansar por el golpe. Jeremy con miedo le pregunto a Chica si este estaría bien.

-Chi-chica, ¿estas segura que estará bien? lo desmayaste-

-Claro que lo estará, ese golpe lo dejara dormir algo más y cuando despierte estará como nuevo, a las buenas o a las malas- sonrió para no parecer tan psicotica, cosa que no funciono, daba mas miedo al decirlo de forma natural-.

[ y con nuestro dúo hermoso. . .]

La marioneta se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de convertir a su amigo rubio en un bebe, si bien Golden no lo soportaba cuando era un hombre adulto, ahora estaba todo el tiempo llorando y golpeándolo con un peluche de Freddy. En especial ahora por que Puppet tratata de ponerte un traje elegante para bebes y poder sacarle fotos, pero este no se dejaba por que pataleaba y gritaba por libertad.

\- vamos Goldi, no es tan distinto a tu traje original y solo sera algunas fotos-

-Me niego a vestirme como un bebe- uno de sus pies termino en la boca del pelinegro, alejándolo de el unos pasos atrás- viviré desnudo lo que me queda de vida-

-aaauch ¿ enserio estaras desnudo?- y como si se priera una lampara, en realidad prendió una lampara que estaba cerca de su cabeza, tomo al pequeño rubio y ambos se aparecieron junto al trío de bebes y a ambos adultos consientes.

-Hola jóvenes, es un gusto verlos de nuevo-

al pisar el suelo, tras aparecer, se escucharon varios gritos en el salón, empezando por Jeremy, el cual aun le tiene miedo a la marioneta, luego el trio Fazbear de hombres a la aparición repentina y por ultimo Golden por que lo estaban viendo desnudo.

-!Puppet¡ !Puppet¡ !me arrepiento, vísteme como se te cante la gana, pero no dejes que ellos me vean así¡- se revolvía en los brazos histérico y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-!Chica¡ !Chica¡ !sacalos de aquí¡ !nos van a comer¡ - tanto como Jeremy y los bebes se ocultaban detrás de la rubia por seguridad. Chica y Puppet suspirando resignados ante la actitud de los chicos.

\- ¿qué le trae por aquí señor Puppet?-

\- Solo vengo a que Goldi juegue con su hermano y los amigos de su hermano- palmeo la cola del rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar por el tacto, y como castigo le mordió el hombro a su amigo pelinegro- ! Golden ¡ compórtate-

-me comporto cuando se me da la maldita gana- le volvió a morder y como castigo, le volvieron a palmear, pero mas fuerte, lo que hizo que Golden llore de dolor-

-! JA ¡ eso por ser un malcriado- El castaño se burlo de su hermano, pero también recibió un golpe en su manita de parte de su amiga rubia, y este también empezó a llorar-

\- Freddy llorón- susurro el zorro con cara de maldad y con el detrás a Bonnie riéndose-.

\- jaja, volveré un rato y con Golden Vestido para que jodaDIGO jueguen con los chicos !ah¡ hola Jeremy, tiempo sin verte- digo lo ultimo, desapareció, dejando al pobre de Jeremy temblando. Claro que Puppet no tardo en volver con Golden vestido con un mameluco amarillo con blanco que tenia estampado como si fuera un traje- ahora si, se bueno y juega tranquilito-

Chica se aparto, dejando al descubierto a los tres bebes, el castaño recibió un chupón en la boca para callarse, pero lo escupió, no soportaba el sabor a látex de esa cosa.

\- eres una ternura elegante Golden - Bonnie trato de levantar el animo del rubio, aunque este solo lo miro de mala forma y los ignoro- que malo eres-.

\- y ustedes son insoportables. Yo quería estar tranquilo tomando Té y no siendo un bebe- los ojos del Fazbear rubio se entreceraron para no liberar la lagrimas-

\- no sea llorón marinero, que al menos no lo pasamos tan mal-

-Mira quien habla de llorones, niño de mamá- Foxy lo interrumpió, solo que este le llego una sonaja en la cabeza- !auuch¡

\- ¿y como no lo pasan mal? son bebes - su hermano gateo hasta su lado y lo abrazo por su regordete brazo con una sonrisa-

-pooor que, querido aburrido, molestamos a Mike. es más podemos hacerlo ahora...- señalando al inconsciente guardia cerca de ellos, y unos marcadores en el suelo, dio a entender a los cuatro cual era el plan- ¿te unes?- El rubio suspiro derrotado-.

\- ya que, al menos sera hasta volver a la normalidad-

por otra parte, no muy lejana de los cuatros diablos dibujando le la cara y brazos al moreno, estaban Chica, Puppet y Jeremy charlando sobre temas randons. En una de sus charlas, Chica se levanto, golpeando la mesa, dejando al pelinero y al castaño con la mirada sobre ella.

-se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea de la vida que pude haber tenido-

-¿cual querida?-

\- salida al zoologico, todos juntos- Puppet le brillaron los ojos (? a la idea de la joven- pero... nosotros tenemos que disfrazarnos, nos reconocerán con nuestras ropas-.

-mi ropa esta bien, Solo limpio mi cara y seré otra persona mágicamente-.

-¿ y yo? ¿donde conseguire ropa? Mike no trajo de mujer- bajo sus hombros en tristeza, pero la risa de Jeremy la alegro un poco-,

\- no te preocupes Chica, te comprare ropa, no prometo que sea el mejor conjunto-

-¿ y el dinero?...-

\- las tajetas ayudaran-

-!y la billetera de Mike aporta¡ - Puppet tomo el mini tiempo de charla entre ambos para ir junto al guardia y tomar su billetera para aportar a las compras-

-Puppet, no lo puedo tomar, ese es dinero de Mike, se enojara si se entera-

\- ! NAH ¡ tu tómalo, compra ropa para nuestra amiga y que sea la mas bonita- le entrega a la fuerza la billetera y lo saca a empujones a la salida- y no vuelvas si no me traes chocolate-.

-¿Chocolate? eso es aprovecharse del dinero extra-.

\- !lo se¡ y no lo iba a desaprovechar-

Volviendo con los cuatro fantásticos y el inconsciente. Mike estaba despertando, sintiendo una gran punzada en su cabeza. sentándose y parpadeando varias veces, logro ver a los cuatro jugando con muñecos y cubos, paso su mano por la cara y vio algunas manchas negras y rosas.

\- oigan ¿ qué a pasado? - todos se miraron, no querían reírse y también de que los regañe- hablen carajo-

\- emmmmm. . . ! Chica ¡/! Puppet ¡ -Todos gritaron, invocando a la rubia, viniendo rápido, junto a Puppet. Al ver a Mike, ambos rieron, dejando en duda al guardia.

-¿qué? ¿ tengo monos en la cara o qué?-

-jajajajajajano jajaja tienes flores, garfios y ¿una caquita?. Mírate mejor-

Chica le paso un espejo de bolsillo. al verse miro al cuarteto con enojo y ellos solo lo miraron con inocencia.

-! oooohhh, ya valieron pendejos ¡ - siendo un poco más rápido que Chica, en verdad Chica estaba riendo, así que no se dio cuenta de que tomo uno por uno y les estiro de sus cachetes- malditos seres del infierno-

-ya Mike, no te puedes enojar con ellos, son solo be...-

-! no son bebes¡ !son viejos en cuerpos de bebes que se aprovechan¡- la interrumpio con mala cara, aunque chica salvo de mas castigo del guardia con un silla que volo directo hacia el- ! deja de tirarme cosas ¡-

-!no hasta que dejes de lastimarlos¡ estan llorando los pobres -

siguieron discutiendo un rato más, no se habian dado cuenta de que Jeremy volvió con unas bolsas y Puppet estaba comiendo una Pizza.

-muy bien, ya paren los dos, que parecen pareja de casados discutiendo. Chica, por que no le dices tu idea a los demás-

-sí, tenía la idea de que todos salgamos al zoológico, claro que nosotros nos disfrazamos y a los chicos les ponemos gorritos para disimular sus orejas ¿qué te parece?-

-eeh.. me parece bien, casi no salgo y estar solamente con ustedes me esta volviendo mas loco de lo que puedo estar-

-que bien Mike, ya despertaste. Ten, esto es tuyo-

Jeremy como buena persona, le devolvió su billetera, aunque con poco dinero, ya que su tarjeta no tenia tanto crédito, tuvo que usar el efectivo.

\- mi... sueldo... mi dinero... me dejaran pobre ustedes- callo de rodillas y paso a hacerse bolita, Foxy aprovecho y le mordió la cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca- aauch...Foxy...-

**este cap. fue mas largo. hasta el otro -corazón gay-**


	7. Paseo al Zoo (parte 2)

**!eh vuelto corazones¡ perdón en tardar, no me llegaba la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo, Pero por suerte termine este capitulo (que me costo, MIERDA y eso que tenia la idea).**

**otra cosa es que llegue a mas de 2.000 views *0* me sorprendió (lo que consta sorprenderme en mi es solo decir "wooow" sin emoción alguna). ahora reviews, LEL.**

**Hashashin: dame fotos! y no me los maltrates, que ya les tome cariño(?.**

**Luci-Sella: dilo mija, diilooo no dejes con la duda xD y gracias, crei que la cague -corazón gay-.**

**Princesa twilight sparkle 1: me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí dejo el capitulo- otro corazón gay, yeeih-.**

**Ani strife: aquí te doy más (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (? y gracias jeje.**

**Meyling: son malvatierno con Mike(? okno.**

Una reportera pelirroja con lentes, cubierta hasta el cuello por el frío de exterior, se preparaba para hacer su primer aparición en la televisión, frente a un accidente de auto-

\- Noticia de ultimo momento:

Una camioneta colisionó en el cruce de semáforo de la calle principal. En este viajaba un total de 8 pasajeros, 4 infantes, menores del año, 3 adultos y al parecer un viejo feo. Se cree que una de las causas del accidente es que se cruzo una moto en el camino, desviándolos contra una cafetería de la esquina o que en una discusión agotadora, el joven adulto, Mike Schmit, choco contra este local mismo - la pelirroja se detiene un momento para susurrar en lo bajo "soretes, ese era mi cafetería favorita, putos"- !ejem¡ en otras noticias, Mangle fue declarada mujer tras una despampanante demostración y también candidata para la futura presidencia. Mangle promete legalizarla.-

La mente del guardia más joven divagaba en posibles primeras planas; y si Mangle era mujer. Su cabeza no aguantaba el griterío de atrás de la gran camioneta, causado por los cuatro bebes (cuando no) y la voz de Chica discutiendo con Puppet por que música poner en el largo recorrido al zoológico, así que se desconecto de todo y pensó en las propagandas de Magle para Presidenta.

\- marinero Mike ¿ ya ve tierra firme? - La voz de Foxy sonaba sobre la de sus compañeros, tratando de llamar la atención del moreno- ! Mike ¡-

\- Foxy, no seas idiota, ya estamos en tierra firme- El pelivioleta se acomodaba sus orejas bajo el gorro de lana, incomodandolo-.

-! Puppet ¡ !dame algo para leer o golpear a la cosa que tengo como hermano, solo por que es creado a base de mi!- se quejaba el rubio de ser picado por su hermano, claro que Freddy estaba aburrido y no podía molestar mas a nadie que a su mayor-. !Puppet te odio por hacerme esto¡ ! me vengare ¡-

-¿ y por que me quieres pegar? no te hice nada oso Haribo- Lo miro con malicia el castaño mientras abrazaba el brazo de Golden-

\- Cállate Baloo, y no me toques- Foxy y Bonnie pararon de discutir para mirar a ambos fazbear y hablar en coro-

\- Regla nº6: no toques a Freddy-

\- en este caso a Golden - Bonnie se quito su gorro, dejando libre y en alto sus orejas- seeh, sean libres- en eso, alado de la camioneta pasa otro auto con un niño mirando asombrado al ver a un bebe con orejas. Bonnie lo miro y puso sus ojos en negro, asustandolo- humano idiota-

\- Chicos dejen de pelear, Mike haran que choquemos si lo distraen con sus gritos- Jeremy se dio la vuelta para tranquilizar la mini pelea del cuarteto y volver a acomodar la gorrita lila a Bonnie- mejor-.

-Mike, dime que es mejor ¿los chocolates o las pizzas?- La rubia se giro para ver que los ojos de este estaban casi mirando el vació de la calle, lo que le preocupo en que no se de cuenta de su camino- ¿Mike?-

-debes legalizarla- El guardia actual solo miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la rubia, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿legalizar que?-

\- (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -la cara de susto de la única mujer fue acompañada por las de Puppet y jeremy. Chica le dio una cachetada, por miedo, haciéndolo que vuelta a la realidad y haciendo una maniobra peligrosa en medio de la carretera- !por Zeus¡ es la primera ves que te lo digo , y la única ves, gracias Chica-

\- n-no hay de que - Chica mira para adelante, acomodando su bufanda, aunque fuesen androides, podían sentir el cambio del clima y el hambre, aunque era raro que Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy y Golden tengan que "usar el baño" tantas veces, ellos en realidad casi ni lo necesitan.- Oye, ¿ ese no es la entrada del zoo?-

\- Mike detente a una cuadra, no nos cobraran el estacionamiento- la marioneta tomo el volante del guardia, girándolo para estacionar, dios sabe como estando del lado derecho del conductor, un asiento atrás-

\- se puede estacionar en la cuadra misma del zoo y no le cobraran Puppet- jugando el mismo juego, Chica tomo el volante y lo dirigió al lado contrario, esta estando posicionado en el lado del copiloto-

\- padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, permiteme sobrevivir de nuevo de este lío- Jeremy rezaba un padre nuestro, aterrorizado de los movimientos bruscos de la camioneta-

\- ! Mangle, Legalizala antes de que muera¡-

[momento después...]

los protagonista de esta historia ya se encontraban dentro del zoo, Chica alado de Mike y Jeremy junto a Puppet, quien no paraba de comer los chocolates que le compro este. Cada uno empujaba un carrito animalado.

-Bien, para no estar tan unidos y chocarnos con los animales. seremos dos, Chica conmigo y Jeremy con Puppet. Por cierto a ustedes cuatro, eviten hablar, son "bebes", limiten su vocabulario.-

-!Pero yo no quiero Padres Gays¡ no tengo nada contra ellos, pero...- hizo un sonido de suplicas como un perro(?. al elevar su voz, provoco que algunas personas se den vuelta - quiero estar con ustedes-

la rubia se acerco al zorro, agachandose a su altura, para acariciarle su cabeza, haciendo que este se sonroje al tacto, ella solo le sonrío.

-no te enojes Foxy, además es para que Freddy aprenda a llevarse un poco mejor con Mike. Cuando volvamos a la Pizzeria podrás estar con el más tiempo ¿no es cierto Mike?- Chica giro su vista hacia el moreno con una sonrisa-.

-Claro, no te enojes por eso capi, sabes que pese a todo eres mi favorito-

aunque lo haya dicho con algo de desinterés, le dio una media sonrisa al pequeño, el cual agarraba con firmeza la mano de Chica. Se estaba por sentir solo nuevamente, pero lo dejo de lado por lo menos al estar con Mike más tarde, ya lo estaba considerando un padre. El pelinegro interrumpió la charla con un mapa en mano, este solo llamaba la atención por sus mejillas hiper rojas y su pálida piel (más que cierto vampiro brilloso), no las pudo sacar con agua y jabón, ya que son parte de el, pero casi parecía una persona más del montón.

-wow, hay muchos lugares para ver. No creí que un zoo sea tan grande- su vista saltaba de zonas en zonas del mapa, al no decidirse a cual ir primera-

-jaja, te parece Puppet, no es tan grande- El ex guardia rio a como la marioneta tenía el pedazo de papel pegado a la cara-

\- oigan, quiero visitar la granja, quisiera alimentar a las gallinas- Chica sonreía emocionada de visitar a los animales en que estuvieron inspirada en ella-

-¿qué? !no¡ veremos a los osos-

-!NO¡ veremos a los conejos, valen la pena-

-!VIVAN LOS ZORROS¡-

el trío volvía a pelear a los gritos, volviendo a hacer que las personas se vuelvan a girar con miedo al ver que unos bebes hablaban. Estos solo se miraron, diciendo al unisono.

\- emmm... quiero decir... !mommy¡ - al dar una sonrisa tierna, las personas no evitaron en decir "OOOOOWWW!" y seguir con lo suyo-

-mejor nos movemos a un lugar con menos personas-

Mike al tomar el carrito del castaño pequeño, salio casi corriendo, seguidos por los demás en busca de un lugar con pocas personas, es decir en el reptilario, raramente ese era el lugar menos trascurrido en ese Zoo.(N/A: se que no lo es, pero no me se cual es el menos trascurrido en los zoo QAQ)

-estoy carritos son estúpidos, incómodos, fríos y húmedos. Mike alzame- las quejas del Fazbear castaño volvian, pero no para fastidiar, sino en verdad se sentía incomodo- Mike... papá... Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike-

-! Ya cállate Freddy¡- gritándole a todo pulmón, desahogándose del cansancio que le provocaba las quejas del fazbear castaño. Logro hacer callarlo, pero duro poco. Freddy empezó a llorar del susto que le dio al gritarle tan cerca y fuerte-¿qué?... !NO¡ no llores, no quise... Osito... ooow, siento algo que perturba mi espacio personal... ¿es Chica no?-

-¿quieres la verdad o quieres la mentira Maiki?- El pelinegro fue el único que pudo dirigir las palabras, Jeremy se encontraba con miedo al ver a la rubia con su cabeza torcida mirando a Mike. No hace falta decir que paso, ya se sabe la relación MikexChica en esta Fic, así que saltamos la masacre.

Puppet se sentía atraído por las serpientes colgadas por las ramas, quería hacer eso, pensaba en volver a reactivar a Mangle y que le de clases de contorsionismo y ser como spiderman. Golden, Bonnie y Freddy tenían un poco de miedo, en especial Freddy por que recaía en el la mirada asesina de Mike y un leve susurro de tirarlo dentro de la pecera de las serpientes.

-!Jeremy¡ ¿ tienes dinero? quiero comprar chocolates- La marioneta se colgó de la espalda del castaño, en forma casi de mono, claro que no tan así-.

-¿más chocolate? ¿y los que te compre cuando fui por el conjunto de Chica?-

-me los termine ni bien subimos a la camioneta !Jeremy quiero más chocolates¡-

-pero Puppet, ya no me alcanza para más chocolates, casi no tengo efectivo-

-! chocolates Jeremy¡-

el zarandeo del pelinegro fue interrumpido por los toques de un dedo en su hombro, al darse vuelta se encontraba un joven castaño de ojos verdes, quien le sonreía con simpatía a ambos hombres (hombre y marioneta... se entiende).

-escuche que estaba peleando con su pareja, por lo que parece-. el castaño desconocido le dirijo una mirada con cariño a la marioneta y luego una de odio a jeremy, el cual estaba sonrojado y desorientado-.

-El no es mi pareja- Ambos hombres se apuntaron mientras negaban a las palabras del joven desconocido al unisono-

-no, entonces no creo que al castañete le moleste que le esto- el misterioso joven extendio una pequeña caja, el pelinegro lo acepto con gusto y mas al abrirlo y ver que era lo que tanto quería en ese momento-.

\- ow muchas gracias por el presente joven - la marioneta estaba... sonrojado, !oh vamos¡ el no puede estar sonrojado teniendo unos ¿botones? en los pómulo... me desvié-

-me gustaría volver a encontrarlo señor. Puede ser en otra salida-

\- oooh, ya entiendo a que viene esto. Mira, soy demisexual querido -

si los corazones flotantes del joven extraño fueran visibles, se podría ver como se rompían todos juntos y caían al piso. Puppet solo le dio un palmeo en el hombro, tomando del brazo a Jeremy y alejarse con sus carritos correspondientes a la salida. Golden y Foxy se giraron y miraron al extraño como caí arrodillado, aprovechando que habían pocas personas para decirle a lo lejos "! OOOOOHHH¡".

La tarde de visita al zoo salio bien para todos. Antes de irse decidieron pasar por la mini granja que tenían, dando el gusto a la rubia en alimentar a las gallinas y demás animales. Los cuatro pequeños tuvieron también su tiempo fuera de los carritos animalados y poder alimentar a los animales, sacando el instinto de bebes que tenían dentro. Mike sonreía al ver a los 5 robots felices fuera y actuando casi como una familia. Sus risas dejaron de sonar al ver a un pelimorado atendiendo a las cabras, Chica al verlo, frunció su ceño y corrió hasta este para atacarlo.

Ambos guardias al ver la reacción de esta, corrieron a la ayuda del teñido, separandolos antes de que la robot rubia le quite la cabeza con sus propias manos. Después de separarlos, el pelimorado salio corriendo, mientras gritaba como nenaza, alertando a los guardias del zoo que había un ataque a los de mantenimiento. La marioneta y ambos guardias tomaron a los bebes en cada brazo,y a Chica la cargaron ya que oponía fuerza para matar al hombre, para salir corriendo hacia la camioneta.

-!¿ qué fue eso Chica?¡ esa de mantenimiento- Mike corría con la rubia sujetada de la mano y con el Foxy bajo su brazo izquierdo-

\- !ese era nuestro asesino¡ ¿qué no le viste el cabello violeta?-

-!era una peluca¡ cuando salio corriendo se le callo, nos dimos cuenta casi todos-

\- así es mami, era una peluca- Foxy confirmo las palabras de Mike, aunque a Chica no le entraba, seguía diciendo que era el asesino-.

Para terminar el paseo de la familia Fazbear, fueron perseguidos por la seguridad del zoo a pie hasta media cuadra del zoo, detras de la camioneta, Foxy cantando a todo lo que podía la canción de los piratas, Puppet con dolor de estomago de comer tanto chocolate, Bonnie dejando libre sus orejas de nuevo, Golden y Freddy... bueno no haciendo nada por que les durmió la persecución.

**¿a que no adivinaron que hice cameo :D? ahora acepto ideas, me quede seca como pasa.**

**Camilo: hasta otro capitulo... si es que habra.**

**SI LO HABRA, ADIOS!**


	8. Pequeños momentos

**eh vuelto, yeeih. Mil perdones en tardar en actualizar, no me llegaba las ideas y acabo de empezar nivelaciones para las clases de la universidad, probablemente que deje de ser muucho menos activa ya que voy a estudiar la carrera mas jodida, yeap, medicina, así que tengan cuidado si vienen a Argentina a un hospital, puedo estar yo como su próxima doctora(?.**

**Reviews \\(owo)/:**

**Luci-sella: oowww D: bueno, me quedare con las ganas de saber de lo piensas de Puppet uvu. gracias.**

**Hashashin:- se queda mirando y le palmea la espalda- tranquilo, cuando vuelvan a la normalidad, te los mandare amarrados. ahora no ^^U. gracias.**

**Princesa Twilight:Muchas gracias Princesa uvu.**

**AlesinLeon1009: Claro las mordidas (.(=).). gracias y aquí esta ^^.**

**Neko360XD: Hola y bienvenida *v* y la verdad que si, aunque en realidad si, no espere tener tantos con esto 7u7)U y gracias por el aporte -corazón gay-.**

**ShainaTheDarkRose: me halagas aunque no sea buena en esto. a tu dibujo (de paso) lo tengo, pero perdi mi carpeta de dibujos y aun rezo de que no este en la 't Worry! me alegra que puedas comentar -otro corazón gay grandote-.**

**Adictalanime: no meresco los halagos, pero gracias! tratare de hacer más momentos familiares y que no encuentren la cura, aunque eso le costaría la casa a Mike para que vivan todos ahí después de cerrar la pizzeria(?.**

**Ani strife: gracias! emm se podría decir que si, ambos tienen un trato de padre e hijo, pese a que Foxy lo muerda, lo quiere con todo su corazón robotico (?**

**me lagre ver los reviews, sorry en no contestar, debo dormir y yo jodiendo aquí jejeje, nos vemos.**

* * *

"Bomba apestosa".

Nuestra "dulce" rubia estaba preparando los baños para los cuatros bebes, aunque parezca ilógico, si los bañaban, aunque este solo consistía en tomas toallas, mojarlas y pasarles por sus cuerpitos, estos siguen siendo androide.

-!MIKE¡ ¿ya tienes el agua caliente lista? recuerda mezclar luego un poco con la fría-

-deja de tomarte la molestia de limpiarlos, ustedes pasaron casi 40 años sin limpieza- Mike entraba en el Backstage junto a una palangana con el agua ya mezclada. (N/A: es como una balde, pero ovalado y no taan ondo, no se como se les dicen en otros países, yo tengo una mezcla dudosa de idiomas) -por cierto ¿donde están?-

-están en la Pirate Cove hablando- seriamente separa las toallas para limpiarlos y secarles- vamos que puede que Foxy empieza a desesperarse o a llorar jaja-.

Ambos mayores salieron del pequeño cuarto a buscar al trío, que ya estaban en pañales, por suerte la calefacción estaba encendida. al llegar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Freddy estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Bonnie, el cual pataleaba y gritaba, amenazándolo con su pañal sucio y Foxy estaba grabando con una cámara, que estaba en el suelo y este estaba apoyado sobre esta, que saco de uno sabe donde.

-!Ya déjame Freddy¡ que no hice nada-

-!No mientas conejo¡ me quitaste mi puto peluche y lo escribiste todo con mascadores. Ahora me vengare con mi pañal ¡MUUAJAJAJA!- Freddy ponia toda su cara de maldad, aunque no puede por que es muy tierno para hacerlo (- v -) -

-¿te parece si los dejamos un rato más? por las dudas - y como si nada, ambos se fueron por unas pizzas, mientras a lo lejos de ellos se escuchaba los gritos como "!Aleja eso de mí¡" "que te den Bonnie" "!no, espera¡ !mi cabello¡" "!Bomba apestosa¡".

* * *

"La hora de dormir".

-Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene Magle y te comerá-

Jeremy estaba con Golden en brazos, tratándolo de hacerlo dormir, aunque no funcionada ya que este tenia cara de odio infinito al ex guardia. El castaño se lo quedo mirando para luego suspirar en resignación a no poder hacerlo dormir. Sentándose en la mesa de barbero de la Oficina, lo puso en su regazo.

-¿qué tengo que hacer para que te duermas? ¿leer un cuento? ¿miramos novelas mexicanas?-

-Primero que nada, cantas horrible y la canción es peor-

-! Esa canción sirvio para dormir a mis sobrinos¡- el castaño se defendía, aunque no tuviese ni hijos o sobrinos, era hijo único- bueno ¿y ahora? todos duermen y eres el unico despierto-.

-¿quieres ver "the Crow"?-

y sin más, Jeremy activo uno de los televisores de la oficia para ver la pelicula, con palomitas, sodas y un biberón. Ya antes de finalizar la película, con algunas lagrimas de parte de Jeremy, ambos cayeron dormidos, El castaño esparcido en la silla giratoria y Golden acurrucado en su pecho y abrazado por este. Puppet había pasado por ahí y al verlos no dudo en sacarles una foto para luego llevarse a Golden a su cuna y ponerle una brazada a Jeremy.

* * *

"MikexChica".

Mike estaba en la Dinner Area, mirando un diario de la mañana misma, aunque en realidad su mente divagaba en cierta rubia de casi baja estatura, aunque tratase de hacer todo lo posible de olvidarse del par de ojos violacios, no podía. se negaba a aceptar el enamoramiento que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, aunque en el fondo la deseaba.

Por la cocina, cierta rubia estaba preparando los biberones para sus pequeños y el de Puppet. Al dejarlos en una hoya con agua caliente para calentarlos despacio, se sentó de un salto en la mesada de la cocina, mirando el techo y pensando en Mike. Aunque ella si lo aceptara, nunca se lo diría, sentía vergüenza desde la primera ves que lo vio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el fuerte ruido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando ver a Mike con la mirada enojada y acercándose lentamente a no se inmutaba en ningún momento. El guardia se puso sobre la joven, acercándose peligrosamente a ella para be-

-!¿QUE DEMONIOS ESCRIBES MALDITA MARGINADA?¡-

-!NADA QUE TE INTERESE¡- La escritora pelirroja abraza su computadora tapando el cliche- espera. . .¿ qué haces en mi casa y no estas en la pizzeria cuidando a los bebes?-

-rastree tu casa con la ayuda de Puppet y Mangle, que por cierto tiene hambre- El moreno decía en desinterés apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja- y renuncio a cuidar de ellos y los traje para que Chica, Puppet, Jeremy y yo descansemos-

-!Mike¡ !Apurate que quiero arreglarme, tengo tiempo sin hacerlo¡- Chica gritaba desde la sala, al parecer todos los adultos habían llegado a la casa de la escritora- por cierto RDCami, Foxy anda con la colita paspada y Bonnie con mucho vómitos, solo ten cuidado de eso y que Golden y Freddy no se pongan a jugar a Marco Polo-

-y deja esa puta mierda de MikexChica, nos odiamos- Mike salia primero de todos, luego todos los demás-

-!Llego Maaangle Perras¡-

!MANGLE MI COMPU-PUTA MADRE!-

Sola y con su poca paciencia infantil, la casa de termino siendo un desastre, gatos volando, Golden colgado del techo con Mangle, Bonnie vomitando a mares, Freddy dormido y Foxy rodando por el suelo desnudo.

* * *

**nos vemos en otra actualización que valga un poco más la pena que este (T v T) U adios.**


	9. ¿una solución?

**Volvi y con Mangle! - animatronic y humana ríen de manera diabólica con truenos de fondo- y con un capitulo mejor al anterior. Aquí se hará presente un OC mio, el cual pueden una presentación minima en mi perfil de acá, para esta historia le cambie el cabello, pero original es azul con violeta. **

**ahora reviews! -corazón gay-.**

**Hashashin: que hacian? pos joder a quien tuvo la idea de volverlos bebes gorditos y pachonsitos(? .**

**ValeLoka173: emm nope, no habra ships. solo ilusiones de ellos muajajaja! je c: .**

**AdictalAnime: muchas gracias! y perdón por aumentar tu lado cursi xD el cual no tengo (aunque no lo parezca).**

**Gogo559: me gusta hacer reír para que las personas esten bien uvu (? aquí actualización :D .**

**MordecaiFanD: no habra ships, gracias por denominar Kul mi historia c: .**

**TOTORO-SAN: no ships! menos Lemmon, me da vergüenza escribirlo (/^\\).**

**AnaisOtaku07: no asusteis que Mangle es buena y no muerde(?. Si soy malota, hago ilusiones de yaoi, but nope muajaja xD**

**ANTIALPHAs H: muchas gracias por la calificación :D y lo siento, no habrá MikexChica, solo ilusiones -corazón- y gracias, tratare de no abandonarla.**

**los aparecio mucho por dejarme sus reviews y que sigan esta fanfic, enserio, no creí que les gustase, más por que lo empece como algo sin sentido y por que sabía que lo dejaría como fanfics viejas, pero me dan fuerzas para continuarlo (^ v ^). **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

-te eh dado un tiempo límite Schimt y aun no encuentro resultados. Estamos a mitad de semana y ya no puedo mantener el local cerrado- El jefe de Mike estaba rojo de la rabía, estaba perdiendo dinero, aunque sea tacaño, el amaba el local que fue heredado en generaciones de la familia Fazbear. Mike por su lado, estaba achicándose en la silla mientras su jefe lo regañaba por la tardanza- ¿qué hare si no consigo que vuelvan a la normalidad?-

\- bu-bueno señor, el tratado de encontrar a la muchacha que me vendió la crema, pero al parecer la despidieron después de venderme el producto. De ahí ya no se, no la conozco y no me quisieron decir nada sobre ella, solo el nombre-

Mike a cada palabra que decía, juntaba sus manos y apuntaba de un lado a otro, sudando de los nervios por lo poco creíble que era su historia, bueno, en realidad, si era verdadera, la única mentira era que no se esforzó en encontrar a la muchacha, sabía donde vivía, sabía su nombre, es más, la chica era una vecina del edificio donde el vivía ¿cómo se dio cuenta? un día después del accidente con la crema, la cruzo en el ascensor y le grito todo lo que tenía adentro, asustandola y nunca más viéndola salir de su departamento, !Mike, eres todo un sacanovas¡.

El señor Fazbear, tomo directamente su teléfono, haciendo una llamda privada. El guardia solo miro como caminaba de un lado a otro y soltaba algún que otro insulto. momentos después se detuvo en seco y miro a Mike.

\- Dime ya el nombre de la muchacha-

-eem emm- si antes sudaba por que su historia sea creible, ahora era una cascada andante de sudor. Dudaba en dar el nombre y que el jefe luego lo despida por mentirle, pero no tuvo remedio, terminaría siendo despedido al fin de cuentas- Irma Dafonte-

-Gracias, Si busca a Irma Dafonte y cuando puedan, tráiganla a la pizzeria. no, sin violencia es una dama. Si, le puedes invitar un café antes o después de la , haz lo que quieras con ella, pero rastreenla y tráiganla. Adiós- el hombre mayor dejo el teléfono en el escritorio con delicadeza, luego miro con una sonrisa, casi se podría decir paternal, al guardia moreno, el cual llego a su punto final de nervios- ya puedes retirase Schimt, gracias por venir a mi llamado-

\- de nada señor- de forma lento dejo el despacho de su jefe encontrandose del otro lado de la puerta con Chica y Bonnie, en brazos de la joven, ambos mirandolo con esperanza de alguna buena noticias- hay una ezperanza, el jefe tratara de buscar a la vendedora y traerla-

-que bien, ya no tendremos que ocupar pañales- el pelivioleta estaba desabrochando su ropa, pero la mano de Chica alejo sus manos pequeñas de los botones de su ropa- oow-

-hablando de pañales ¿aun tenemos pañales?-

-Claro mike ¿por qué?- la rubia inclinaba su cabeza sin entender lo que decir su victima de todas las noches-

\- lo necesitare para la proxima cita con el señor Fazbear. Ahora si me permiten, tengo que cambiar mi pantalón y mi boxer por unos limpios-

Ambos androides siguieron con la vista al guardia moreno hasta uno de los pasillos. Bonnie abrió la boca, pero su amiga se lo tapo antes de que diga algo.

-ni una palabra a los demás, sean bueno con el una vez-.

Más por la tade, pasado el mini accidente de Mike, todos estaban en el escenario jugando, leyendo o durmiendo en el suelo de madera, este siendo Jeremy el dormir y usándolo como montaña para escalar de Foxy y Bonnie, Puppet era el obstáculo que cuando llegaban a la cabeza del castaño mayor, los tomaba y los volvía a bajar a empezar de nuevo. Mike y Chica estaban jugando con Freddy y Golden, aunque ambos osesnos preferian estar tranquilos y no ser atacados por cosquillas indeseables.

-Mi-Mike !detente ma-maldita sea jajajaja¡ - los brasitos regordetes del Fazbear castaño trataban de detener las manos de Mike, aunque le era imposible por que no tenia la misma fuerza de antes- !Mike¡- todo el lugar se volvió un completo silencio después de cierto ruido proveniente de Freddy, este solo se pudo rojo y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear- que te den Mike snif-.

-¿estas llorando por que te hiciste encima? ¿siendo que desde hace semana y media te vienes cagando encima? ¿enserio?- El rubio miraba con ironia a su hermano, el cual estaba algo enojado en que no entienda su situación, así que le arrojo un cubo de madera en la cabeza a este, haciendo que Golden llore del dolor-.

Mike y Chica al ver como ambos lloraban, solo los tomaron en brazos y los tranquilizaron como cualquier otros padres lo harían. or otro lado, Bonniey Foxy se reían de la escena de los hermanos y como eran consolados con mismo de los mayores. El lloriqueo de los Fazbear fue interrumpido por la tos falsa del jefe de todos, el cual se hizo presente junto a una joven de cabellos negros azulados.

-muy bien, escuchen, ella es Irma Dafonte, sera quien los ayude a encontrar una cura a esto. No la muerdan, no la maltraten y no la metan en trajes - esto ultimo, mirando a Chica, la cual dio un puchero, siendo negado su "naturaleza". Aunque ninguno se dieran cuenta por la sonrisa que daba la chica, ella estaba temblando por escuchar lo ultimo que fue un descuido del viejo Fazbear- ahora si, adiós y los ve...-

antes de poder despedirse, el jefe tenía en brazos a Freddy y la joven ya no estaba a su lado, Mike la había llevado corriendo a un lugar más lejos del grupo, y dejando a Freddy en brazos del jefe. al estar dentro de la oficina y cerrando ambas puertas, miro a la muchacha con enojo, estaba por volver a soltarle todos sus enojos, pero antes de que le ponga las manos en los hombros, para gritarle un poco más cerca, este recibió una descarga eléctrica de una picana eléctrica. La azabache al darse cuenta que dejo a su vecino en el suelo, se asusto.

-!Di-disculpa¡ no-no era mi intención electrocutarlo- al arrodillarse y picarle la mejilla, en busca de signos vitales, pero al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, lo zarandeo y palmeando su mejilla- ! señor Schimt ¡-

\- ¿! por que mierda me electrocutas mujer?¡- Irma al ver que Mike se levanto de golpe, lo de nuevo electrocutar, volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente en el suelo. La azabache volvía a zarandearlo sin resultados, lo que no se daba cuenta es que desde la ventana estaban todos mirando como Mike era electrocutado para reírse de las caras de ponía. Pasado un rato, Mike pudo charlar con Irma para aclarar algunas cosas.

-Bien, no dirás a nadie que me conoces y que somos vecinos de edificio, aunque odie el trabajo, es el único que me paga decentemente y puedo pedir aumento sin que me tiren zapatos-.

\- vale, pero tengo una pregunta ¿eres mecanofilico o te atrae el robot de la rubia? es por que. . . nunca lo eh visto con alguien- Mike no entendía como su vecina llego a esa conclusión, aparte era chusma como las viejas. Aunque en realidad nunca tuvo novia, pero Chica no sería la primera. El guardia moreno miro con seriedad a la joven, esta solo temblaba por como parecía que la quería matar-

-no, no soy mecanofilico, robotfilico o tengo algún fetiche extraño y menos con Chica, ella es mucho más vieja que yo. Solo, has como que no me conoces y que te traje hasta acá como si intercambiamos ideas blablabla ¿entendido?-

-señor si señor - Irma dio el saludo militar. ambos humanos salieron de la oficina yendo directo en la nueva guardería temporal, osea la Pirate Cove, donde Chica y Puppet estaban dando los biberones a Foxy y Golden, Jeremy estaba dándole provecho a Bonnie, el cual le vomito (N/A:inserte aquí cara de pura maldad de Bonnie) y Freddy estaba dibujando.

-volvimos ¿que hicieron los diablos en mi ausencia de autoridad?-

\- hicimos la 4º guerra mundial, la ganamos y estamos planeando la guerra a Narnia- Puppet decia desinteresado ya que estaba más distraido viendo como Golden quedaba dormido con el biberón en la boca-.

\- nada en realidad Mike, solo atenderlos como siempre y escuchar las quejas de Freddy- el castaño al escuchar eso, solo gruño-.

-!vuélvete un bebe y cágate cad horas al día sin poder caminar y gatear dejándote las rodillas adoloridas mujer¡-

-no estaria tan quejosa como tu, solo falta que pidas tu aceite especial y ya eres todo un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un bebe lloron-Chica rio por lo bajo a su comentario, dejando callado al castaño con cara de odio hacia ella-.

-Bien Irma, dinos como volver a la normalidad a unos androides que tocaron algo sin permiso-

-emmm veras señor Schimt, la única cura sería un baño de sales marinas-

-idea descartada, son maquinas, los mojas y se echan a perder sus circuitos-

-bu-bueno, otra sería que compre la crema contraría a la que me compro a mi, pero luego de que yo le vendi esa y me despidieran, tiraron toda esa linea en todas las perfumerías, así que aquí ya no quedan más- Irma se iba alejando más del grupo, se sentía apenada por no dar una solución a su problema- Lo siento-

-No se preocupe señorita, al menos tuvo el valor de venir hasta aquí y explicarnos algo- Jeremy le sonrío con calidez a la muchacha, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque desapareció al ver a Mike sujetándola de sus brazos con violencia-

-!¿como que se tiraron todas las cremas contrarías a esa?¡ debe haber otra cosa con que volver a la normalidad a estos idiotas !¿dime que la sabes, inútil?¡-

!Splam¡.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio luego de que Irma le diera una cachetada a Mike, este solo miro la nada. Nadie se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Puppet dejo en la cuna a Golden y tomo por los hombros a la joven, separandola del agarre de Mike.

-Lamento esto joven. Estaríamos muy agradecidos si encuentras otra cura que no incluya agua o inyecciones. Si quieres ya puedes irte y volver mañana, como visita o con un resultado.- Puppet acompaño a Irma hasta la salida, volviendo a disculparse con ella-.

-eso fue horrible Mike, deberías pedir disculpas en lugar de que Puppet lo haga- Jeremy le hablaba a espaldas de este, aunque no hizo caso a lo que decía, yendo a la oficina. Chica lo siguío a el hasta la puerta, aunque se la cerro en la cara-.

\- Mike, abre, no sirve de nada en encerrarte- no había respuesta de el, esto hacia que la rubia entre en histeria- mírate Mike, pareces adolescente humana a la cual no la dejan salir a bailar o le niegan un regalo.-

-¿lo dice una robot que no sabe todo sobre adolescentes?- la puesta se abrió, dejando ver al guardia de brazos cruzados y sentado en la silla de barbero-

-eh visto a las humanas, algo entiendo- Chica entro adentro y se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando directo a Mike- mira, ya encontraremos algo con que volverlos, tu tendrás su trabajo como siempre, por ahí recibes un aumento, los chicos ya no atormentaran. no te puedes poner mal. La muchacha volverá bien al día siguiente, como si nada paso, solo no te pongas como si te llego la regla ¿si?- sonrío de manera tierna al guardia, esperando alguna respuesta verbal, aunque recibió un abrazo en su lugar-.

-primero que nada: dudo lo del aumento y que los chicos no me quieran meter en un traje otra vez. Segundo: todo lo que dijiste no sirvió de mucho, pero me alegro que quieras animarme, gracias-

\- Mike. . . eres muy gay cuando quieres jaja, de nada-.


	10. Un regalo para el depresivo

**Volvi después de un siglo de inactividad! mil perdones, la tarea universitaria es horrible! no entiendo nada! AAAAHHH! no contestare rewvies por que estoy apurada por que no hice una tarea y se me va acumular :'v. les dejo el capitulo prometido y pronto terminare esto, por ahí hare de esto unos one-shot o momentos de lo que quieran y y y. . . a un mini Mangle, yo me quedo con la madre original -se va-**

* * *

-O-oye Chica. . . ¿qué le sucede a Mike? hace ya 5 horas que en esa esquina mohosa, dejando que Freddy le tire pañales sucios, sin cerrar-

Jeremy interumpia, timidamente, a una Chica ocupada en la cocina junto a la nueva empleada de la Pizzería, ooh si, Irma fue contratarada en la pizzería, ella necesitaba trabajo y Fazbear necesitaba una mujer adulta humana para cuidar a los bebes. Ambas mujeres se miraron para luego salir de la cocina y encontrase con lo mismo que dijo el ex guardia.

Freddy ya se había cansado de arrojar pañales, así que solo se le quedo mirando, sentado a un lado de él. Mike no hacía otra cosa más que mirar un punto fijo de la esquina, en un estado depresivo, solo decía el nombre de Ex-novia como grabadora rota.

-Mike, deja de llorar por tu muñeca, puedes comprar otra, pero deja de estar depresivo- Freddy apoya su diminuto mentón en la pierna del guardia moreno, le molestaba que este distraído, ya que no resivia su atención, y le molestaba eso- Miiiikeeee-

-Oye Mike ¿qué te sucede? ¿estas. . . bien? - El guardia moreno no se inmuto a las palabras de la rubia. Esta estaba preparando la sarten para el golpe divino, aunque fue detenido por Irma, negando a la que iba hacer. Irma toco el hombro del Mike para llamar su atención de forma tranquila-

-Oye Mike ¿qué te parece si salimos todos juntos al zoo o al centro comercial? así te distraes un momento-

-al zoo ya no podemos ir, aun nos buscan por el ataque el chico ese- por primera vez se dignaba a decir a decir algo, y era para recordar le a Chica que por culpa suya ya no podían entrar al zoo nunca más, por seguridad de todos-

\- ¡-e-entonces vamos al centro comercial! vamos por helados y y pañales -la azabache lo levanto de un golpe y le sacudió el polvo de la camisa de trabajo, Mike solo miraba el vacio, parecia un traje sin endoesqueleto. - vamos, ve a tu casa, cámbiate y vuelve para que todos juntos vallemos al centro- lo empujo hasta la salida y este se guio solo hasta su auto, con suete no choco con nada-

-Señorita, ¿esta segura de que es bueno para el salir? no parecía que tenia muchas ganas de vivir- Jeremy apareció atrás de Irma, junto a Chica y Freddy en brazos-

-¡JA! si tuviera mi altura normal le podía cumplir ese deseo sin problema alguno- el pequeño androide se cruzo de brazos-

-Calla Freddy, que Mike ya es como tu padre, así que calma el gruñón sádico por lo menos un jodido día- Chica le pico la mejilla en regaño, mientras volvían adentro-

-jaja, no se preocupe señor Fitzgeral, Mike acaba de romper con su novia, o ella le rompió a el, no lo se, pero lo que necesita es que despeje la mente de ella-

\- ¿y cómo sabes que el tenia novia y que ella le corto?-

-suposiciones de una mujer, y lo de la novia por que decía solo "Doll" así que me di una idea- de la nada, saco unos lentes de lectura y se los coloco como toda una nerd, haciendo que Jeremy riera de la acción que hizo- ¡pero es verdad!-

\- te creo, me sorprende, solo es eso, y no hace falta que me dijas señor, aun no llego a los 60. dije Jeremy-

con otra salida organizada para el grupo, todos se volvieron a poner sus trajes, claro que a Puppet si le compraron ropa nueva y algo para ocultar los botones raros de su cara, y con la nueva empleada, niñera temporal, del cuarteto Fazbear, dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial más cercano a ellos. Esta ves no hubo alboroto en la camioneta "familiar", los bebes estaban comiendo algunas galletas, Puppet sus chocolates mientras hablaba con Jeremy, quien manejaba, y por ultimo Irma y Chica consolaban a Mike quien estaba en el asiento acurrucado mirando la ventana.

-Vamos mike, te estas volviendo a comportar como esas como esas adolescentes raras, tu no eres así, eres gruñón, más que Goldi y Freddy junto- ambos mini Fazbears miraron a la su compañera con indignación, tirando sus galletas hacia ella, recibiendo una mirada de odio y la voz grave - lo vuelven a hacer y los tortura con los osos gominola, el oso poh y los cariñositos-

-Si mamá/si Chica-

-muy bien, llegamos, ya saben, no llamar la atención, no hagan disturbios, no hablen y no compras excesivas. Esta salida es por el bien de Mike ¿entendido?-

Al unisono se oyó un "Si/Claro", cada adulto tenia a uno de los bebes en brazos, en este orden (N/A: es casi innecesario, pero buano): Chica con Freddy y acompañados con Irma y Bonnie, Puppet con Golden y Jeremy y por ultimo Mike con Foxy.

Los hombres adultos iban por un lado viendo revistas o videojuegos, haciendo que Mike se anime un poco y hable de los pokemons (N/A: referencia a Rebornica) y las chicas iban comprando los últimos pañales para la semana y buscando locales de belleza.

-Chica me siento incomodo acompañandolas a los locales de mujeres, de por si comprar pañales es horrible, esto peor- Bonnie acostaba su cabeza sobre el nombro de la azabache en aburrimiento y susurrando la incomodidad a su amiga- ¿que hacemos acá por cierto?

\- tranquilo Bonnie, vinimos a un local amigo a ver por el antidoto para ustedes. estan por perder su trabajo- Irma palmeaba la espalda del pelivioleta, provocandole un sonrojo con gusto. su vista se desvio a la rubia que veia perfumes masculinos,se acerco por curiosidad- ¿qués ves Chica?-

\- Perfume, me gustaría darle uno a Mike, como agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos dio, pese a que lo queremos matar todas las noches, aunque dudo en eleguir uno bueno, casi todo lo que huelo es a la pizza -dando un suspiro en rendición, sintió un estirón en su bufanda, siento el castaño en llamarle la atención-

-comprale ese de caja gris de 212* no se que, dicen en oferta, con el poco dinero que tenemos nos alcanza para eso-

-¿y tu desde cuando aceptas darle algo a Mike? ¿no te opones en gastar dinero por el?- Irma lo miro con ironía, entre risas recibió un puchero del castaño menor- ok ok, me rió Freddy-

\- lo hago por que si y por que le doy la razón a Chica, pero luego volveré a la rutina de querer meterlo a un traje sexy mio- cerrando los ojos y tocando sus mejillas, para dar una impresión de ser sexy, pero recivio un "ooow" de todos los presentes en el local- ngh!-

-muy bien, lo compraremos y de paso hablare con la señora por la crema contraría-

con las compras hechas y con el animo de Mike mejorado después de comprar una Gameboy y algunos juegos para este, se reencontraron con las chicas en la entrada del centro comercial para volver la pizzeria. Chica al verlo le sonrió al ver su mejora de animo.

-¡que bien que este mejor Mike! ya podemos volver al local-

-esperen- La azabache detuvo a todos en la caminata, dejando hablar a Bonnie que también noto una diferencia en el grupo-¿donde están Golden y Foxy?-los tres hombres se miraron este si para luego caer en cuenta que los dos bebes no estaban con ellos, si no que los dejaron por ahí en uno de los tantos locales que visitaron-

-!¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlos Mike?¡- Puppet lo regañaba, golpeando con la bolsa de alimentos-

-! me lo dices a mi, siendo que tu tenias a Golden en brazos y Jeremy te decía cada rato que tengas cuidado¡- la discusión entre marioneta y humano se detuvo por el grito tipico de Chica, haciendo que se hielen donde estén por el aura negra de desprendía de ella al ver que perdieron al gruñón 2do y al llorón-.

-escúchenme, vamos todos de nuevo adentro y buscaremos por todos lados a esos dos bebes, si en 3 min. no los encontramos, juro que los meto yo misma en la trituradora de carne, ahora !BUSQUENLOS¡-

y como bocina de partida, todos salieron a buscar a los extraviados por todo el centro comercial, cosa que tenían encontra ya que era de 4 pisos y muy extensos. Llegado los 3 minutos de espera, se volvieron a reunir en el centro del 1er piso para dar las malas noticias, pero algo llamo su atención, un hombre con gabardina tenia a quienes ellos buscaban, uno con cara de "Vale verga la vida" y otro llorando. Puppet reconoció al captor, quien era el chico rechazado por el día que fueron al zoo. El castaño raro grito a pulmón, petrificando a todos.

-!No devolveré a estos dos hasta que el pelinegro zukulento acepte una salida conmigo!- Puppet quedo mirando la escena con ironía, mientras el resto daba un facepalm a la escena-

-muy bien, tengo un plan, pero Puppet eres la carnada "zukulenta", Chica vas con Irma por detrás del tipo y Jeremy . . . no tengo nada para ti, hace que se Jeremy. bien !salvemos a esas cosas!-

Dicho todo, las mujeres tomaron camino contrario , para quedar detrás del castaño raro y Puppet se colocaba delante de este para. . . seducirlo. . .

-Ho-hola, mira que paso tiempo que no nos vemos jajaja-

-llegaste caramelito, veo que aceptaste salir conmigo a que estar con el feo con quien siempre estas-

-emm seh, pero primero dame esos bebes y saldremos y todo- Puppet trataba de ser amigable, pero la verdad se estaba artando del extraño-

-¿a ellos? ¡PFFF! los voy a tirar desde el segundo piso, nadie necesita críos-

-¡espera! primero que hagas eso yo... ¡MIRA un ovni!- Puppet distrajo al raro señalando un local de comida, en esa distracción, Chica salto sobre este golpeándolo con un cartel que quito de un local ambulante, rompiendo en cartel y haciendo que el raro cayera al suelo. Mike y Jeremy tomaron a Goldi y Foxy y salieron corriendo, pero Jeremy antes de correr, pateandolo en el estomago.

-¡que quede claro que el feo eres tu, por que ni acepta en salir contigo! ¡JA!-

Otra nuevo desastre en un lugar publico, otra corrida del grupo pizzero, sin persecución, ¡canten aleluya amigos mios! okno, y todos sanos y salvo.


	11. (Aviso 2)

miiiiiiil perdones de no subir NADA desde mayo :c la universidad es horrible y más teniendo conflictos con la carrera que uno elige. Prometo actualizar pronto esta historia, que ya lo estaré por terminar, no me gusta ,y no soy buena, alargando historias.

así que para los que la siguen, unas preguntas fundamentales(? para terminar.

Mike soltero, así que ¿se quedara con Chica o con Mia?

¿Puppet terminara con Jeremy y Jeremy se hara mecanofilico? (o robotfilico, según como quieran entenderlo o este bien dicho)

¿Volvera el chico misterioso por venganza hacia los androides y sera el nuevo Purplegay?

tratare de hacerme tiempo y actualizare, enserio, perdón el abandono ;u; adios.


End file.
